


spark

by devil_tattoo



Series: The Dogs and the Heathens [1]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Cocaine, Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, Nikki is "straight", with each other that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_tattoo/pseuds/devil_tattoo
Summary: “Kiss me,” Tommy said, deadly serious.“What?” Nikki gaped at him.“Just kiss me!”
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: The Dogs and the Heathens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798021
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	spark

**Author's Note:**

> Challenged myself to write something without angst or hut/comfort so here's a dumb lil oneshot

Nikki did one last bump in the revolting club bathroom and wandered back towards the bar. The music was deafening and the place stunk of liquor, vomit, and sweat; the sweet stench of debauchery. Nikki yelled “whiskey” and signaled two with his fingers. The bartender obliged and Nikki downed the first one, then held the second one in his hand and turned to scope out potential one night stands. 

Instead, he spotted Vince in a booth at the back surrounded by beautiful women. He had three women clamoring all over each other to get at him; to touch his arms or play with his hair. Nikki chuckled and shook his head, thinking about how Vince will likely take home all three of them just for shits and giggles. Nikki continued his survey of the room, noticing that Mick was, unsurprisingly, sitting alone in a booth nursing a glass of straight vodka. The man was an enigma, Nikki could never understand why he didn’t want to party like the rest of them, they had more drugs, booze, and chicks than they knew what to do with, and yet Mick preferred vodka and solitude. 

Nikki then spotted Tommy on the dance floor, his large hands covering the span of some poor girl’s bum while he stuck his tongue down her throat. Fleetingly, Nikki thought it looked like fun and considered finding himself a willing lady to feel up. The urge only lasted a second before it disappeared. The last few hookups that he’d had left him feeling strangely unsatisfied. He’d tried to get back on the metaphorical horse, but it was like he’d forgotten how to talk to girls. For the first time since Motley had hit it big, he found himself rejected by the last few women he tried to pick up.

Nikki had shrugged it off the first time; just bad luck. The second time, he wrote it off because the girl was a stone-cold bitch. The third time, Nikki knew the problem had to be him. With his confidence shaken, Nikki didn’t even want to try to pick up a woman, despite the fact that he hadn’t had sex in a ridiculously long time, it wasn’t worth it. He questioned his chatting up skills, he questioned his attractiveness, and worst of all, he had to watch Vince and Tommy get girls like moths to flames.

Feeling especially bitter, Nikki decided he would just get absolutely obliterated. That way, he wouldn’t mind going home, spending the night with his right hand, and falling asleep alone.

He finished his whiskey and ordered another one immediately after. As soon as it was poured he decided to go bother Mick. He slid in across the booth from the old man, receiving a customary glower. 

“Fuck do you want?” Mick grunted.

“Just to spend some quality time with my favorite old man, is that a crime?”

Mick rolled his eyes, “Why don’t you go find some sad girl to defile?”

It was Nikki’s turn to glower. He wasn’t about to admit his lady problems to Mick, “Not in the mood.”

“Bullshit, you’re always in the mood. I’m sure if you ask nicely, Vince will share with you.”

Nikki glanced over at Vince, who had one girl sucking a hickey onto his neck while another one had her tongue in his mouth and the third one was using her hand over his, encouraging him to knead at her barely covered breast.

Nikki wrinkled his nose and shook his head, “He won’t just let me have one... If I ask for one he’ll say that I have to join in the orgy.”

“So?” Mick asked, “I’ve seen you do worse for uglier.”

Nikki just shook his head again, while he usually had no issue behaving like a depraved animal, something about the scene in front of him looked unpalatable.

“Maybe I’ve matured,” Nikki mused.

Mick snorted in amusement and didn’t seem to want to dignify that statement with a response.

Nikki grinned at him, Mick had a way of seeing right through him. 

He downed the rest of the whiskey in his hand and took off for the bathroom, ready for yet another bump. On the way there, Tommy resurfaced from his girl long enough to shoot Nikki a cheeky grin and waggle his tongue suggestively. Nikki responded with a half-hearted thumbs up and kept walking. He was interrupted once more by a set of long fingernails latching onto his forearm and stopping him.

“You’re Nikki Sixx,” The girl holding his arm slurred at him.

Nikki nodded, grimacing a bit as she dug her claws in.

“I’m Rebecca,” She was quite pretty, blonde hair and full pouty lips, but definitely not Nikki’s type. She had a forced, fake quality to her, and he found himself enjoying that less and less when it came to women but he had nothing to lose, so he figured he’d give it one last try.

“Do you wanna dance?”

She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Nikki almost shuddered but placed his hands on her waist anyways. She immediately crowded into his space and wrapped her arms around his neck, starting to grind obscenely on him. Her nails dug unpleasantly into the back of his neck, and her perfume was overwhelming and sickly sweet. She pulled his head down so she could whisper in his ear.

“I’ll suck your cock if you want me to, baby.” 

While Nikki did, in fact, like the sound of getting a blowjob, he heard himself saying no.

Rebecca pulled away, looking offended, “What the fuck?”

Nikki just shrugged in response and dropped his hands from her waist.

She huffed something that sounded like “go fuck yourself” and stomped away.

Unbothered, Nikki resumed his previous trek to the bathroom. He did a bump off the filthy counter and took a piss before returning to the bar. He was decently buzzed, which pissed him off since his goal was to blackout. His tolerance had gotten so high in the last couple of years, it took a lot of money and effort to get truly fucked up. Suddenly grumpy, the flashing lights and loud music were irritating him, so he decided to step outside to get some peace and have a smoke.

The cool air felt welcome on his hot face as he leaned against the outside of the bar. It was quieter, but there were still crowds of people walking past and standing around. As he took a puff, Nikki contemplated what just happened with Rebecca.

Yes- she was objectively hot. Nikki could recognize that, but something about her just wasn’t doing it for him. She looked fake and mean but he figured he should’ve been able to look past that. It wasn’t like he was looking for a wife, he just wanted to get laid. Idly, he thought that she’d felt too small in his arms, too soft, too breakable. He wanted someone that he could be rough with, someone that could also turn the tables and dominate him if they wanted to. He didn’t want to have to worry about hurting his partner, and girls felt so fragile to him in that regard. Nikki’s hazy mind didn’t latch onto that thought, instead, he began to wonder if he should have let Rebecca blow him after all. He was so pent up with sexual frustration, maybe he shouldn’t have been so picky. A mouth is a mouth, he told himself, but in the back of his mind, he wondered if he would have even been able to get it up, he was honestly a little repulsed by her. Nikki suddenly wondered if he could even remember the last girl he found truly attractive. He racked his brain, trying to recall his last few sexual encounters before the dry spell began. He remembered two of the girls for sure but knew they weren’t exceedingly attractive, their main appeal was that they were willing to have sex with him. 

Nikki frowned and took another long drag off the cigarette. Maybe he wasn’t attracted to the girls because he had a really specific type. He leaned his head against the cold brick wall and closed his eyes, attempting to picture this evasive type.

Behind his eyelids, he saw a wild mop of wavy brown hair. He pictured his fingers tangling in it, how it would contrast with the pale skin of his fingers. Yeah, he would be into that. He saw brown eyes, wide and warm with a certain innocence to them. Dimples appeared next, with a smile so big it would overtake an entire face. Nikki wanted someone who could challenge him in bed, so he pictured someone who was at least as tall as he was, and thin, yet strong. He paused for a moment, a little aroused by the mental image he had created. Almost embarrassed at how easily he was getting turned on, Nikki pushed the person from his mind. It would be far too difficult to find a girl who was as tall as he was and who could challenge his dominance in bed, he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

Nikki’s inner monologue was interrupted by a commotion in the direction of the bar’s entrance. He snapped his eyes open just in time to see Tommy’s lanky body running towards him, his eyes blown wide with panic.

“T-Bone?” Nikki grabbed Tommy’s arm to stop him from running right past him.

“Nik! You gotta hide me, man,” Tommy panted, “That girl I was frenching has a boyfriend, he wants to beat me up and he’s fucking huge.”

Nikki’s eyes widened, “Hide you where?” There was really nowhere to go, the only saving grace was the crowd of people that was blocking the door of the bar from view.

Tommy bit his lip, thinking so hard that Nikki was surprised smoke wasn’t coming out of his ears.

There was yet another disturbance at the door of the bar and Nikki heard a deep voice bellow, “Where the fuck is he?”

Tommy suddenly grabbed Nikki’s shoulders and pulled him away from the wall. Tommy backed himself against the wall and pulled Nikki to stand in front of him, a little too close for comfort.

“Kiss me,” Tommy said, deadly serious.

“What?” Nikki gaped at him.

“Just kiss me!” Tommy demanded.

So Nikki did. He took a deep breath and crashed his lips against Tommy’s, kissing him viciously, bruisingly. With only part of his brain remembering why he was kissing Tommy, he brought his hands to his cheeks, shielding his face from the view of the street. The last remaining brain cells he possessed took advantage of his hand on Tommy’s warm cheeks and tilted his head back, allowing Nikki a better angle to deepen their kiss. It was feral, primal, their teeth knocked together as Nikki forced his tongue into Tommy’s mouth, licking into him desperately. Tommy tasted like spiced rum, which mingled deliciously with the smell of smoke on Nikki’s breath.

Very distantly, Nikki could hear heavy footsteps pound right past them and down the street, and he only barely registered that the threat to Tommy was over. He didn’t let go of Tommy, though he knew he was supposed to. Kissing Tommy was... hot as fuck.

Tommy’s hands found their way into Nikki’s hair, and he was kissing back suddenly, trying to claim dominance over the kiss. Tommy yanked hard on Nikki’s hair, causing him to gasp. Tommy used the moment to get the upper hand, pushing his tongue into Nikki’s open mouth. Nikki’s knees went weak as Tommy’s tongue expertly explored his mouth. It clicked somewhere in the recesses of his mind that Tommy was exactly the fantasy person he had imagined. Pushing the notion away because of its complicated implications, Nikki let his hands fall to Tommy’s back and stepped closer to him so that they were chest to chest. He pulled Tommy to him, reveling in the feeling of Tommy’s erection against his hip. Nikki moaned involuntarily into Tommy’s mouth, he could feel his cock harden with the realization that it was him that had aroused the drummer.

Whistling and catcalls from down the street made Nikki uncomfortably aware that they were standing in the middle of a crowded area. He knew if they were going to go any further, they’d better go home to do it.

He pulled away from Tommy, separating their lips with an obscene pop. He opened his eyes to look at his friend, Tommy’s lips were red and swollen and his pupils were blown wide with lust. They were both breathing heavily, still spinning from the intoxicating kiss.

“I think the guy is gone,” Nikki’s voice was deep with arousal.

Despite the glazed look in Tommy’s eyes, he smiled cheekily. “We’d better do that again, just to be extra sure he doesn’t see me.”

Nikki grinned and captured Tommy in another ferocious kiss, the implications of which he would worry about later.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm gonna do a smutty series than can be read as together or as stand alone works. I'm a little fuckin people pleaser so if you have literally anything you want to see written (kink, storyline, or something you want to see in the T/N tag that isn't there) just tell me in the comments and I will almost certainly do it, I'm open to anything and am morally bankrupt.


End file.
